Jefflyn
by EmmeAven
Summary: A Jefflyn Fanfic hope u like it! (My friend made it)
1. Chapter 1

**Katelyn's POV**

The wind was calm. The sun was setting, staining the waters of the sea red. It had been a few days since I had joined Aphmau's small town. What was it called? Right..."Phoenix Drop". I felt a sense of pride about being part of group of people who believed that Zane was wrong...but something was missing...

 _You can't act like you just forgot him._ I closed my eyes to stop tears from flowing. _You have to be strong,_ I chided myself. _Remember, you're a member of the Jury of Nine...or at least used to be..._

 _"_ If only I could go back..." I mused.

A new voice came behind me. "Go back when?

I quickly turned around, unconsciously taking out my fire fists. She stopped as she realized who it was.

"Lord Aphmau!" my face tightened with rage "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Aphmau's eyes glimmered with laughter. "Oh c'mon, Katelyn!" Her eyes lost the glimmer. "And really...what did you mean by "going back"?

The rage vanished from my face, replaced with sadness. She couldn't let Aphmau know this, ever. She quickly turned away to hide the look on her face, and looked out at the sea.

"Katelyn..." Aphmau started.

"Don't." I let out a soft growl. Silent tears rolled down my face. I quickly closed my eyes.

"Alright..." I didn't have to turn around to see the worried expression on Aphmau's face. I heard footsteps walking away. Only when I was certain Aphmau was gone, did I let my face rest on my hands and cried.

The sun had set.

There was only darkness now.

* * *

I wandered around the small town. I wasn't prepared to see Aphmau, not just yet... After all, she might ask more questions.

 _Fool!_ I told myself. _Showing your emotions like that. That's exactly the thing..._ I left my thoughts trail off. I was right. It was exactly the thing Jeffory would do.

I clenched my fists tighter, then let them loosen. There wasn't any point, after all. Maybe I _should_ go apologize.

* * *

I entered Aphmau's house. No one was home, not even her pet dogs.

"Hello?' I called out. Nobody answered.

I walked upstairs. I knocked on the door the Levin's bedroom. No one answered. I opened the door with a creak.

"Levin? Have you seen Aphmau? God, where is she?" I scowled. How could I apologize when no one was there to apologize to?

A glow at the corner of my eye surprised me. I turned in that direction, looking up to see what was causing that glow. It was one of the books on the bookshelf. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but finally curiosity got the better of me. I reached up and grabbed the book from the shelf. It was covered in dust. I brushed it off. I squinted as I tried to look at the title, but a bright flash blinded me. I quickly looked away.

 ** _Finally...a worthy victim._** A voice wavered through the room.

I took out her fire fists. They flared to life. "Who are you? What do you want?" I growled.

 ** _What do_ ** I **_want?_** The voice continued smoothly. **_No no, it's what do_ ** you ** _want._**

I felt a presence against me. I stiffened, then slashed at it with my fists, leaving trails of bright red fire. **_You want to go back. You want to change the past._** The voice sounded bored. **_I can get that for you...for a price._**

I felt dizzy. _Going back?! I can change the past...We could have a future!_ My heart quickened, and I felt that feeling that I felt whenever Jeffory had looked at me in the eye. "What's the catch?" I asked warily, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice.

 ** _Power._** I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Power? Whose power?" I asked.

The hands on my shoulder squeezed tighter. **_You'll either accept, or I'll have to cancel the offer._ ** The voice hissed. **_I've been trapped for a while...I can wait longer._**

I hesitated. I wanted to see Jeffory, but at what cost? Despite these doubts, my voice was certain as I said, "Alright. I accept your offer."

I had barely said those words when the world twisted into a whirl of colors. **_Alright..._** The voice was all around me now, loud and clear. **_Alright indeed..._**

The colors faded into shadows, and I was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katelyn's POV**

I landed with a thud on the hard ground.

 _Oww..._ I scanned my surroundings. I realized with a start where I was.

 _O'khasis!_

 _Remember..._ The voice hissed. _Your promise..._

My fists clenched.

 _Jeffery!_

 **Jeffery's POV**

Zane laughed. "You still act as if I don't already know..."

I looked at him in the eye, not bothering to struggle against the chain binding me to the chair. "These frail, mortal bodies can only serve as a vessel for one... If you don't serve me...you serve another..." He continued.

"Sire?" I asked, confused.

Zane laughed again, louder this time. "I guess it's alright."

With a snap of his fingers, one of the guards standing behind me came over and unlocked the chain binding me. It clattered to the ground.

I stood up. "You're...You're letting me go..?"

Zane stood up from his own chair and walked over to me.

He seemed to be taking his time...

"Of cours-"

"LET HIM GO YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!"

Zane's pure black sword flashed through the air, and suddenly, there was Katelyn, her fire fists blocking the blow that could've killed me.

My eyes shined with joy. "Katelyn!"

 **Katelyn's POV**

I felt a strange aura around me as I effortlessly knocked Zane's sword out of his hands and pinned him to the ground.

"YOU FOOL!" He _hissed_ at me. "GET THEM!"

I lifted one of my fists and struck a blow at his shoulder, but he dodged it just in time. I was dimly aware of a guard raising his sword behind me and I turned around with my fire fists raised just in time to block it. I gave him a blow in the head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Katelyn!" I heard Jeffery should again, "We have to leave!"

"Never!" I growled back, and shoved another guard to the floor, "We can take them!"

"No we can't!" Jeffery dodged as a guard slashed at him with a sword. "I don't have a weapon! We can't last forever! Besides..." He pointed towards the entrance, where more guards were streaming in.

"Well, let's go then!" I ran outside, knocking the guards down and creating a path. "Hurry!"

We raced through the winding streets of O'khasis. Jeffery and I knew these paths like the back of our hands.

"The docks? Why?" Jeffory asked.

"Trust me." I growled. The docks were soon in sight.

"Choose a boat. Hurry!" I shouted as the guards turned a corner. I took out my fire fists as one spotted me. I charged straight at them, drawing my fire fists in a semi-circle across the floor. Flames sprung up, dancing in front of the guards as they looked on, open-mouthed.

Jeffory had already pushed the boat out to sea. I waded through the shallow waters and heaved myself on the boat. Within a few minutes, O'khasis was gone from sight.

I sighed with relief. But suddenly, my eyes flared up with rage.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, pushing Jeffory down. "YOU COULD'VE DIED! ACTUALLY, YOU _WOULD_ HAVE DIED IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!" My eyes spiked up with tears.

Then Jeffory did a thing I should've expected. He laughed, and cracked a smile at me.

"You shouldn't take it out on me!" He said, his eyes dancing with laughter, "Especially since your in your form."

 _He's right_ I thought with a jolt as I looked down at my armor and fists. They were glowing with an unnatural light.

I punched him softly in the stomach. I could already sense my aura fading. Then I did something I never thought I would do.

I hugged him.

My heart stopped as he hugged back.

* * *

The sun was setting as Phoenix Drop appeared over the horizon. The boat glided softly over the waves, embedding itself on the sandy shore. I jumped out of the boat, hardly making a sound as I landed on the sand. Jeffory was next to me. For a second, it was a perfect moment. Just the two of us, watching the sunset together. My eyes glazed, then sharpened as I regained focus.

"C'mon," I murmured softly, "Let's go."

* * *

"So Phoenix Drop, huh?" Jeffory said as we walked through the entrance, "Nice place."

"Right..." I agreed. But something was off about this place. Since we had walked in, there hadn't been any signs of civilization. It's like nobody ever had lived here before.

 _ **Remember what I said...** _ The voice was suddenly everywhere, echoing in my mind. _**Power. That's what I wanted, right?**_

"What. Did. You. Do. With. Them." I growled. Suddenly, my fire fists were out.

"Katelyn?" Jeffory asked from behind me. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one..." I muttered, "It's just-"

Suddenly a shriek split the air, "ATTACK!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Katelyn's POV**

I fell down as I felt a weight on me.

" _HEY!"_ I yelled, pushing the person off me.

Two beads of hatred stared through me. I shivered.

"Jury members, huh?" His voice was cold.

" _NO!"_ I paused. "I mean, yes...we are...BUT WE DON'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, IDIOT!"

He took a sword out and pushed it to my neck.

"What. Did. You. Do. With. Lord. Aphmau." Every word was through gritted teeth.

I stiffened.

 _Aphmau is gone?_

Then, it dawned on me. That helmet...was so familiar. This was one of Aphmau's guards, wasn't it?

"Garroth!"

He paused. "How do you know my name?" He hissed, dragging the blade closer.

I hesitated. I couldn't let him know what I had done. "I just know," I lied.

"And I'm not with Zane," I added quickly. "Neither is my...companion"

Garroth let me go, unconvinced. He called out to a guard with brown hair who had pinned Jeffory to the ground. "Let them go Laurence! They're no use..." His gaze darkened.

I had escaped with no wounds, but Jeffory wasn't that lucky. His arm was slit where Laurence had cut him. I felt a flash of rage.

"Are you sure?" Another guard had appeared. He had blue hair.

"Yes." He glared at Jeffory and I through the helmet. "Pretty sure."

"I promise you," Jeffory had stepped forward, holding the wound. "We are _not_ with Zane."

Laurence narrowed his eyes. "Well then. I suppose you can help us." He added grudgingly.

"You're right! Garroth's gaze brightened the slightest. "Dante, tell the others it's safe to come out. Laurence, you can come with me to give our guests the full story."

Dante nodded, hurrying off.

Laurence grinned. "Alright bossy-pants."

Garroth led us to a tall tower. He went inside with Laurence. I exchanged a glance with Jeffory. He shrugged, and took a step inside.

"It was all going so well." Garroth lowered his head.

"Hey, it's alright." Laurence put a hand on Garroth's shoulder.

"So how did Aphmau disappear?"

Three heads turned to look at me.

"What? I wanna know!" I crossed my arms.

"Well... we were...going...places..." Garroth obviously didn't trust me yet. "And I let her go off..." He shook his head.

"I'll take it from here," Laurence stepped forward. "She disappeared. We looked everywhere, I swear! But we couldn't find her..."

 _ **You were easy to trick.**_ ** _This was too easy._**

 _To trick?_ My gaze hardened.

"Katelyn.." Jeffory murmured.

"Huh?!" I jumped, suddenly alert.

Garroth and Laurence were stared at us confused.

Jeffory cleared his throat. "They asked us who we were, remember?"

"Right..." My face flushed red.

 _Stupid voice!_

"I'm Katelyn the Fire Fist. But I'm not part of the jury anymore. Me and Jeffory fled."

"Yep." Jeffory rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm Jeffory the Golden Heart...or at least I _was_."

Garroth nodded. "Okay. We'll get you to know the others." He walked out, Laurence following him.

All we could do was follow.

* * *

 **Jeffory's POV**

My skin tingled with excitement. I looked over at Katelyn. She seemed deep in thought.

 _Hmm...that's not like her._

Garroth and Laurence had arrived at a bunch of houses.

"Well this is Phoenix Drop." Lauracne said.

I surveyed the town. It was pretty good for a town he had never known about, but not as regal as O'khasis. I shivered. I _never_ wanted to go back there. Not after Zane.

"I'll take you to meet some people." Laurance continued, then murmured something in Garroth's ear. He nodded, his eyes filled with exhaustion behind the helmet. Jeffory felt a twinge of sympathy. It couldn't be easy for the guard to bear without his lord.

"Laurence~Kun! You're back!" A Meif'wa had rushed over and hugged Laurence.

"Kawaii~Chan! Meet our guests! This is Katelyn and the Jeffory from the Jury." He pointed to us as he said our names, then quickly added, "Don't worry they're not with Zane."

"Okay! Kawaii~Chan is pleased to meet you Katelyn~Sama and Jeffory~Kun!" She dipped her heads at us then turned to Laurence. "Kawaii~Chan has some cakes baking! I have to get to them before they burn!" She rushed off, her tail leaving a trail in its wake.

"Well that was Kawaii~Chan.." Laurance turned his head to us. "I think she's a _little_ too hyper."

"Yep." Katelyn agreed. "She looked like she had enough energy to jump from here to O'khasis!"

"That was only one person." Laurence's eyes twinkled with amusement. I'll show you the rest."

He walked up to a house and knocked on the door. "Nicole? Can we come in?"

"We? Who's we?" came the reply.

"Some guests."

The door opened, and a girl with red hair and iron fists on greeted them. "Hi. I'm Nicole. You're Jury people, right?" Instead of studying us warily, she looked at us thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm Jeffory, and this is Katelyn."

"I think I can introduce myself."

"Oh..." My face turned red. "Sorry."

"It's okay you idiot." Katelyn's eyes shined with amusement.

"Ahem! Are we gonna stand here all day?"

Katelyn's face turned as red as mine, although I didn't know if it was from embarrasment or rage. "No..."

"Well see'ya soon!" Nicole said, closing the door.

Laurence's eyes danced. "There's still more!"

I looked at Katelyn. She looked back at me, but her eyes were pitch black, and she was covered in dust and blood. I blinked and the image was gone. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my head.

 _That wasn't real...That couldn't be real..._


End file.
